Talk:Alphamon
Ouryuuken Do we want to guess it goes with the usual dubbing bit, and should be Ouryuken, or do we want to be all accurate and use the ū? 05:16, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Grademon line Grademon claims that Grademon>Alphamon appears in Digimon Chronicle, while this page uses D-Cyber. What are our actual citations regarding Dorumon>Reptiledramon>Grademon>Alphamon? 16:51, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know what is our original source, but Chronicle's official page lists DORUmon > DORUgamon > DORUgremon > DORUgoramon and Raptordramon > Grademon > Alphamon. There's also an arrow pointing from Death-X-DORUgoramon to Raptordramon with some text about DORUmon's data. 20:15, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Cyber Sleuth Do we want to include homages as well, then? What sort of limits do we want to set (ex. Junpei's outfit and Blitzmon vs. Wormmon keychain, etc.)? 01:03, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :Here you said to list stuff like the imitation accessories in the species pages. I just took listing the car in Alphamon's page as the next logical step, which may end up irrelevant anyway, as the recent reveal of a Royal Knights plot (the fourth time in four years! Seriously Bandai, let go of the RK for a while. I really hope they aren't in the new series) makes it quite obvious that the car is an Alphamon. We just need to wait til spring. I'm not sure how humans with clothes designed after Digimon would fit in cases like Frontier where you could also argue the Digimon are designed after them, or when said human is partnered with said Digimon. 20:09, October 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I was thinking we were talking about concrete items, and they would be covered in the Design section. I guess if it's okay with Lanate, I have no major objection to including less explicit homages like this. 22:00, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :::I've got nothing against it if it proves substantial. Lanate (talk) 03:21, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Titles Any chance we can get sources for these titles that aren't in the profile? 13:13, March 17, 2017 (UTC) :Also, "Empty Seat" is supposed to be the title for where he sits, not for him. 13:14, March 17, 2017 (UTC) ::Alphamon's is, but I think they're from Digimon Linkz events? That's what happened last time I asked him. Lanate (talk) 17:17, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Blade of the Dragon King I personally think it's worth mentioning the attack for vanilla Alphamon in CS, NO and HM, since it's the move of his other form, so vanilla Alphamon casually pulling it out even though he's not Alphamon O is worth mentioning IMO. Especially since it ended up with them having to give a completely different move for Alpha O when it came to adding him into HM, as vanilla Alphamon already had said attack. :From what I've heard, this was patched out with the addition of Alphamon O. Can we get a confirmation? Chimera-gui (talk) 00:31, May 1, 2018 (UTC) ::Alphamon normal has Blade of Dragon in HM, CS and NO but it's retconned to a generic sword in HM (but still uses the name blade of the dragon king), it's the Ouryuken sword in CS and NO, though. Alphamon O has "Ultimate Ouryuken" attack in HMMarcusbwfc (talk) 00:50, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :::To my knowledge, we don't include attacks from most World and Story games because they use a Pokemon-style system where an attack can be inherited when the Digimon evolves. If we can verify that certain attacks are unique to the Digimon, we can discuss adding those. 13:11, May 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::Every Digimon has one or two special attacks exclusive to only them (or they share with a palette swap) Both MetalGarurumon having Ice Wolf Claw and Garuru Tamahawk for example. You can't go give Garuru Tamahawk to a WarGreymon only MetalGarurumon gets it. Or in this case only vannila Alphamon has blade of the dragon king. Just watch one evolution clip and you'll see their exclusive attacks change upon evolution. The generic attacks like "Mach Rush 1/2/3" are inherited. Not their exclusive attacks. Next Order also gives everyone's exclusive attacks. You can see here that the top attack changes every time whilst keeping the others. The inheritble skills are listed, special attacks can't be inherited. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hmhw4QLJQ6w none inherit pepper breath as that's cuz exclusive to agumon. Marcusbwfc (talk) 13:40, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :::::So, that's for CS, HM, and NO? What about the previous Story and World games? 19:57, May 1, 2018 (UTC) ::::::As far as I know, Alphamon didn't use the Ouryuken when not in the Ouryuken mode until CS. In DW4, its signature weapon is a sword called the Plasma Blade, which may be the Divine Sword Grade Alpha which also supposedly replaces the Ouryuken following the patch according to Wikimon. Chimera-gui (talk) 20:19, May 1, 2018 (UTC) :I have no way to verify if he still uses the Ouryuken sword in the first CS game (I don't have it any more) after a patch but youre probably right about him using the Plasma Sword in HM, I just figured it was a "generic sword" but this "plasma sword" makes sense I guess. Still though, the move is referred to as the BOTDK even with the Plasma Blade. The only patch I'm aware of for Alphamon that retconned was them changing Alphamon O from a standard digivolution into DNA once Ouryumon showed up. Even if they did replace it on the first game, it's still there on NO and retains the same name in all 3 games, so it can just be said "Alphamon pulls out either the Plasma Blade or the Ouryuken Sword"Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:15, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::In the other World games (well, my knowledge is of World 1 and 2003), each Mon is the same as CS etc, in which they have their special attacks but other forms can use their generic moves. So Agumon will use Pepper Breath in World 1 but nothing else can get access to Pepper Breath. The original Story games where different, (Ds/Dawn etc) as theyre the ones that let WarGreymon use Pepper Breath for example (Idk for World 2, World Data Squad and a few other games) but in most games (or at least the ones on PlayStation consoles), each Mon has at least one attack that only they can use (but in updating the profiles for all 3 PS4 games, I've found that so far, only Alphamon deviates from already known moves listed in profiles, discounting them using Japanese attack names like 80% of the time. There might be a few other additions but I don't think that will happen and if they do, I'll be sure to note it down. So yeah, Alphamon uses the Dragon King move, even though it's supposed to be for his O form and it's only him who has it and they made up a new move for Alphamon O called "Ultimate Ouryuken", as he doens't have access to the blade attack because his old form has it. So I think it's worth noting in his attack list that he can summon the Ouryuken and use it without changing forms into Alphamon O, as there's 3 games (maybe even four? Links reuses models and attacks, so I can only assume he has it in Links as well. I don't play mobile games). The main thing is that HM tried their best to retcon this but still called it BOTDK, except this time he's using a generic white sword and not the O sword. https://i.imgur.com/EAfDzp1.jpg the generic sword they replaced it with is in this pic. Funnily enough, they also have Alphamon NX, the chibi version pulling out a generic swrod and using Blade of the dragon king as well. So i guess in the context of the recent games, the blade dragon attack is just an alphamon pulling out a sword and using it. Here's a pic of it on his move list. https://i.imgur.com/xGqUOcZ.jpg . this is O with his HM exclusive move (and will prob be used for future games) https://i.imgur.com/CnU6vbW.jpg Marcusbwfc (talk) 00:04, May 2, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::Okay, I just loaded up my brother's copy of Cyber Sleuth on his PS4. He happened to have a level 99 Alphamon. Using it in battle, it does indeed still pull out the Ouryuken sword. This is the most recent updated version of the game. You can see him with it here. https://i.imgur.com/K4z6huC.png and here it is in his winning nimation (in the background) https://i.imgur.com/3IVa0Rh.jpg so if they stated that it was patched out in the first CS, they are incorrect. Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:10, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Marcusbwfc (talk) 02:08, May 2, 2018 (UTC) Data Squad This is Alphamon, right? shown in the second opening of Savers. https://wikimon.net/images/3/3e/Royal_Knights_-_DS.png https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M0KsrADzag4 Also not sure who that's supposed to be next to him. Marcusbwfc (talk) 01:45, July 7, 2018 (UTC) :Sleipmon. 12:57, July 9, 2018 (UTC) ::So it IS Alphamon then? should we mention on the page that its in Data Squad in the second Japanese opneing?Marcusbwfc (talk) 19:35, July 9, 2018 (UTC) :::We're still deciding how to cover openings, I believe. Please bring it up in the forums or editing guidelines pages. 15:31, August 20, 2018 (UTC) Soul Digi "In Digital Monster X-Evolution, Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth, and Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory, it summons a small magic circle before itself, with which it summons energy shots." He shoots green beams in Tri too, unless him not naming it doesn't count.Marcusbwfc (talk) 18:37, August 18, 2018 (UTC) :It doesn't count unless it's named explicitly. Lanate (talk) 00:44, August 19, 2018 (UTC)